The Green Rider
by DemonicAngelGREED
Summary: A Day at the only Motor-Cross track n Cornith opens a certain blue Rangers eyes to the mystery that is Ziggy. Slash: Flynn/Ziggy


The Blue ranger gazed at the motor-cross track in front of him and sighed happily at the loud revving of the bike engines: it was one of the rare few days off for the rangers and Flynn had been quick to run off before their mentor could call them back. In the end he had found himself at the only Motor-cross track in the city. He had wanted to go to one of the competitions for a while but something had always held him back like working on his hummer but he had made up his mind when he found out that there were races today he drove over here and hadn't left since he arrived three hours ago.

Suddenly a loud engine tore through his thoughts and the crowd let out a roaring cheering as a bright green bike and it's green, blue and black rider rode past the stall. The rider stood up and waved at the crowd before he spun his bike around and rode for the starting line.

"What luck" an excited girl said to her friends next to him "he actually turned up!"

The other girl nodded and hummed her agreement. Flynn reached over a tapped the girl that talked first on the shoulder making her jump and spin around to stare at him. "Oh the blue ranger!" she squealed "The gods must have kissed me"

Flynn chuckled and then pointed to the rider that had caught his attention who was leaning against his bike talking to a rider garbed in silver next to him. "Yep that'd be me, but I gotta ask who is **he**?" he said as the riders mounted their bikes.

The girl sighed dreamily and shook her head "No one really knows we all call him the bullet. He is hot though" she said blushing prettily

Flynn frowned and looked back at the young man who revved his powerful engine "So no one knows his name?" he asked in confusion

The girl shook her head and hummed "Nope. He just turned up to the meets a year ago" she said simply.

"Is he any good?"

The girl laughed and patted him on the arm 'Just watch and you'll see" she said as a rock song poured from the speakers making the crowd cheer and the riders rev their engines louder.

Flynn stood with the others and began to cheer as the Lights turned orange. Suddenly the lights turned green and the gates fell down and the riders flew forward the Green rider quickly taking the lead. The blue ranger gasped as he saw how fast the young man was flying down the track, it was no wonder the girls and some boys stared after the boy in awe: he was hot.

Suddenly the rider came up to the first jump and Flynn felt fear gnaw at his gut. But it was for nothing because when the green rider caught the air he flew through the air letting go of the handle bars much to the crowds delight.

"What is he doing that for!" he asked the girl he had been talking too previously over the roar of the crowd.

The girl cleared her throat before answering back "Because he can: and it'll score him more points!"

Flynn nodded and turned his attention back to the 'Bullet' who was approaching his second jump. This time when the green rider took the jump he actually made his bike back flip midair before he hit the floor making the blue ranger yell out.

The other racers didn't seem to mind being shown up by the other ranger in fact they seemed to enjoy riding with him. The green rider preformed wheelies, front flips, back flips and on the final jump he actually left his bike for a moment while midair before dragging himself back onto it. When he landed that trick successfully Flynn had never been so awed of aroused before in his life.

The cheering of the crowd became louder and louder as the green rider took a victory lap. The other riders all cheered for him as he rode up onto the platform and dismounted. The rider took his helmet off and faced the audience making everyone cheer but one.

Flynn gasped as he saw that the rider was Ziggy. It was Ziggy who had been taking those jumps, it was Ziggy who had awe him: made him hard. Swallowing in nerves Flynn let out a shaky breath that the girl had noticed and winked at him "Oh so you're a fan of his now too huh?"

"You could say that" he said softly as he began to hatch his plan.

A few races and hours later everyone else had left the track except for Ziggy and Flynn. Of course the green ranger still had no idea that his teammate was even there, he had no idea he had been present to see him make-out with the rider who had come second in his second race, he had no idea what he had done to him.

Flynn watched as Ziggy pulled his helmet off for the last time that day and pat his bike lovingly much like what he would do his hummer. "Time to go back into storage girl" the green ranger whispered sadly.

"I don't know you could use it to get places" Flynn said finally announcing his presence "You know instead of making the others drive you everywhere"

Ziggy tensed up but didn't turn from his bike as Flynn spoke to him. "Flynn?" he said in confusion his voice shaking a little with nerves.

The Scottish ranger grinned and walked up to the green ranger and spun his around to stare into his eyes "Yep, that'd be me" he said and fingered Ziggy's riding suit 'Although...I had no idea that it was you" he whispered hotly.

Ziggy leant back against his bike and grinned slowly "Yeah, so what did you think" he asked in a heavy voice that had the Scotsmen sucking a breath in.

Flynn cleared his throat once again and caged Ziggy against his bike by putting an arm on either side of him. "I thought: that you were the hottest thing I'd ever seen and seeing you like this...I was wrong; seeing you just now, all sweaty and seductive, that is the hottest thing I've ever seen" he whispered in Ziggy's ear making his shiver as his breath made his hair ruffle slightly.

The green ranger pulled back and kissed him roughly and much hotter than Flynn would have thought him able to ever the show with the other rider hadn't been as good as what he was doing now and the blue ranger enthusiastically kissed back. After a moment thought Ziggy pushed him back so he stumbled and picked up his helmet.

Smirking at his teammate Ziggy winked at him 'I'll see you back at the garage" he said in a dark tone before pulling his helmet on and gunning the engine so that he took off quickly.

When Flynn got back to the garage he was annoyed to see that Ziggy was nowhere to be seen, so ignoring his fellow rangers attempts to draw him into conversation he stomped into his room but the froze when he saw Ziggy leaning on the bed completely showered and looking just as gorgeous as he had at the track.

"Hi there" the younger said jumping up to stand in front of the other man who swallowed at the seductive tone the younger had spoken in.

Flynn was nervous, he had only been with one other man and he had been killed in the first attack of Venjix. He hadn't even gotten that far with the other man, groping was pretty much as far as the two of them had gotten but he knew he wanted to do more with Ziggy he just didn't know how.

The green ranger seemed to realize how nervous the blue ranger was because he carefully shut the door behind them and leant up and kissed him sweetly before pulling him o sit on the bed. "Don't worry" he whispered and straddled his waist and sat on his lap.

Flynn swallowed at the emotions rushing through his body and looked into Ziggy's eyes and saw an affection he hadn't been ready for "What is this?" he whispered as he caressed the younger man's face.

Ziggy smiled and kissed each of Flynn's fingers before kissing him again "This is you and me" he whispered as he removed his ranger jacket letting it drop to the floor.

Flynn ran his hands up Ziggy's back and into his wild hair and kissed his passionately making the boy in his lap moan and grind himself down onto him. Flynn knew then that he wanted Ziggy, not just physically but he wanted all of him and he wasn't going to ever let him go.

Hours later the two rangers were just curled up in bed together with Flynn's head pillowed in Ziggy's lap as he told him everything the younger man just running his hands through his short hair listening calmly. "And then I joined the rangers" Flynn said finishing.

Ziggy smiled and kissed him on the forehead "You've been very brave" he whispered and Flynn hugged his green ranger.

"Now you" he said grinning

Ziggy cocked an eyebrow and smiled down at his lover 'What about me?"

Flynn sat up and smiled at the younger man "How'd you get into Motor-cross?" he said sticking to his most urgent question "I mean you're the guy that failed his driving test five times"

Ziggy laughed and nodded "That's why" he said looking down at his hands "The truth is when I was in the Cartels I needed something to help me deal with all the things that they had forced me to do" he said looking up at the roof.

"And you chose Motor-cross?"

The boy shook his head and then looked back the Scotsman "No I came about it by accident" he admitted grinning sheepishly "I was walking by the track when a couch gripped me and told me his rider couldn't make it and that I was his height"

Flynn gaped at Ziggy and shook his head "And he made you ride?"

The green ranger grinned and nodded "Yep. He said I didn't have to win just that I needed to stand in for him"

"What happened" Flynn asked

Ziggy laughed and the blue ranger could swear he had never seen anything as beautiful in that moment. "I won" he said happily "I was a natural" he said fondly "The coach gave me anything I wanted after that as long as I raced for him"

Flynn noted the sad tone that entered his lover's voice and pulled him close "What happened?"

"I was in the middle of a race when Venjix attacked" he said in a soft voice "My coach and his son didn't survive, I got everything he had: his bikes, his equipments everything"

Flynn smiled sadly and kissed Ziggy's temple "and so you keep riding for them" he asked

Ziggy nodded and turned his face to stare into Flynn's eyes "I swore to myself after I survived that I would become the best rider I could so I could make the two of them proud"

Flynn stared at him for a moment before he kissed Ziggy passionately "I think they'd be proud of you if that show you put on was anything to go by" he said caressing Ziggy's face.

The green ranger's eyes welled with tears and he kissed the blue ranger with all the force he could and then buried his face in his shoulder "I love you Flynn, I always have" he said in a choked voice.

The blue ranger gasped and pulled the younger now blushing man back and saw the affection that had always been there but never admitted burning in his brown eyes making him hugged him tight to his chest "I love you too Zig, my young Ziggy" he said in a soft voice.

Ziggy hugged Flynn tightly and kissed his chest sweetly while the blue ranger cried from the guilt he felt from making the green ranger wait so long. "I am so sorry Ziggy" he whispered.

The younger boy sat up and shook his head and kissed him lovingly "Don't be" he said in a sweet voice

"Why not?" Flynn whispered

"Because, we have our whole futures to spend with each other" the younger man said with a bright smile.

Flynn grinned and nodded "That we do" he said pulling him down for another kiss.

**End.**

**_So What's You thin? Review please. _**


End file.
